


Random Half Life/HLVRAI stories

by GayOwlAnon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien!Benrey, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Eldritch!Benrey, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, I refuse to accept Eli is dead, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm doing my best, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Many are probably OOC, No idea what I'm doing, Possession, Song Stories, Stories based off songs, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Virus!Benrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayOwlAnon/pseuds/GayOwlAnon
Summary: This is going to be for me to just randomly post stories I make. Most will probably be song stories, which is just a story with song lyrics breaking it up and helping tell the story. It'll make more sense when I post one XD
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Isaac Kleiner/Eli Vance, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Random Half Life/HLVRAI stories

**_Often I am upset_ **

"I just.. I feel.. _ wrong _ ."

"Wrong how?" Barney raised a brow.

"I feel like my body is  _ wrong. _ Like, this isn't how it's supposed to be..." Scarlett rubbed her eyes, sighing.

Barney paused, leaning back in the dining room chair he was in. "Maybe you're trans?"

**_That I cannot fall in love but I guess_ **

**_This avoids the stress of falling out of it_ **

"Hey, Scarlett..?"

"Hmm?" She looked down at her boyfriend who was holding their son, Joshua.

"I.. okay, I don't mean this in any rude way or anything, you're an amazing person, but.. I think it'd be better if we go back to being just friends."

She paused. "Honestly.. ya... but what about Joshie?"

Barney perked up, not expecting that kind of response. "U-Uh, well, I'd love to still stay in his life. Same with yours. I still care about you two very much."

**_Are you tired of me yet?_ **

"I'm sorry that you've gotta watch him, MIT has me swamped."

"That's fine, Scarlett! I love the little man, anyway." He gently held Joshua, kissing his head.

**_I'm a little sick right now but I swear_ **

**_When I'm ready I will fly us out of here_ **

"I.. I think I  _ am _ trans... I've been thinking about it a lot and.. it fits. I think I'm a man..."

Barney smiled softly. "Well, you wanna try male pronouns? I can help you figure out a name, too."

She- no, _ he _ , nodded. "Ya..."

Barney pulled out his phone. "Here, c'mere, let's figure outta name."

**_I'll cut my hair_ **

"Done!" Barney set the scissors down. "It should fall just past your shoulder blades. Might be a bit choppy since I'm used to just trimmin' my own."

"That's fine. Thank you so much, Barney."

"Course, Gordon." He smiled.

**_To make you stare_ **

Kleiner glanced up when he stepped in, smiling. "Ah, Scarlett, hello!"

"H-Hey, Dr. Kleiner."

Isaac paused before, raising a brow. "Is everything alright, Scarlett?"

"Uh.. y-ya! Just.. uhm.. can you call me Gordon instead of Scarlett? And.. well, use male pronouns?"

"I-... Yes. Yes, of course I can, Scar- Oops, I mean Gordon." He smiled lightly

Gordon smiled lightly, tearing up a bit.

**_I'll hide my chest and I'll_ **

"Barney should be showing you around Black Mesa." Kleiner said as he fixed his desk for him.

He had been on testosterone for a good year or two now, so he looked more like a man. Thankfully, no one but Dr. Vance, Dr. Kleiner, and Barney know.

' _ Still need to get top surgery... _ '

**_Figure out a way to get us out of here_ **

"Ready to go into the simulation?" One of the scientists said.

Gordon nodded, standing where the sensors could see him. He wore a full-body tracking suit and special gloves to use for the VR simulation. Someone gently put the VR helmet on, the simulation loading up.

**_Turn off your porcelain face_ **

**_I can't really think right now and this place_ **

Gordon panted softly, putting his hands on his knees as he bent over.

"Damn, taking a break on the job? Bein' lazy? Gordon Lazyman?"

Gordon glared at Benrey as he stood back up straight. "Fuck off."

**_There's too many colors_ **

**_Enough to drive all of us insane_ **

"Stop- stop with the fucking Sweet Voice!"

Benrey quickly blew a bit a blue at him, giggling and quickly running off.

"Fucking- Benrey!" Gordon chased after him.

**_Are you dead?_ **

**_Sometimes I think I'm dead_ **

"Damn, imagine being dumb and losing your hand, bro."

"Benrey, I will fucking strangle you with my one hand if you do not  _ shut  _ **_up._ ** "

**_'Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head_ **

**_But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet_ **

Gordon sat leaned against a wall, watching the skeleton who was watching  _ him. _

Bubby, Coomer, and Tommy slept quietly around him.

**_My eyes went dark_ **

"M-Mr. Freeman, are you okay?"

"Ya, just tired."

**_I don't know where_ **

"*Where the fuck are we-*"

"This way, this way." Benrey took the lead.

**_My pupils are but I'll_ **

Gordon rubbed his eyes with his remaining hand. Took him a bit to learn to  _ not  _ clonk himself in the face with his minigun hand.

"Your lenses are broken."

He sighed. "Yes, thank you, Bubby. I didn't notice." He sarcastically.

**_Figure out a way to get us out of here_ **

"There should be six more hours until we reach the surface- Look Gordon, a rope! We can use these to help with big pits!" Coomer pointed excitedly to the barnacle.

Gordon sighed.

**_Get a load of this monster_ **

**_He doesn't know how to communicate_ **

**_His mind is in a different place_ **

Gordon slid down against the wall behind him, crying softly into his hands. Someone at MIT found out and it spread like wildfire. He was getting harassed and death threats because he was  _ trans. _

It was too much

**_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?_ **

"Back off!" Barney glared, shoving the man back.

"You her boyfriend? She's a trap-"

Barney punched him in the jaw, startling both the man and Gordon.

**_Get a load of this trainwreck_ **

**_His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet_ **

Gordon dove behind cover, taking the chance to quickly fix his ponytail so his hair wouldn't get in his face again.

Benrey quietly watched him.

**_But little do we know the stars_ **

**_Welcome him with open arms_ **

Forzen went to punch Gordon, having lost his gun from a previous fight.

" _ No- _ " Benrey snarled and tackled Forzen, red Sweet Voice pouring from his mouth.

**_Get a load of this monster_ **

**_He doesn't know how to communicate_ **

**_His mind is in a different place_ **

"You didn't have to do that, Barney..."

"Yes I did." Barney rubbed his bloody knuckles. "Ain't nobody gonna be bullyin' you."

**_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?_ **

"If anyone ever gives you more trouble, direct 'em to me. I'll teach 'em a lesson."

Gordon nodded, finishing the wrap on Barney's hand. "Thank you, Barney."

**_Get a load of this trainwreck_ **

**_His hair's a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet_ **

Gordon sat with his face in his knees, trying to steady his breathing. Everything was too much at once. All the things the AI were doing, his missing hand, being  _ trapped _ in the simulation.

It was too much.

Benrey sat next to him quietly.

**_But little do we know the stars_ **

**_Welcome him with open arms_ **

"Y'know, panicking isn't very poggers- ouch-"

Gordon wacked him with the gun.

Benrey rubbed his arm.

They fell quiet.

**_Oh_ **

Benrey glanced at him.

**_Time is_ **

Gordon lifted his head, sighing as most of his hair had come loose and fallen into his face. He wiped his eyes and face to get rid of the tears.

**_Oh_ **

Benrey grabbed the hair tie and gently pulled it out. Gordon went to yell at him but fell short as Benrey put his hair back up for him.

**_Slowly_ **

"Uh... thanks..."

"Mhm."

**_Oh_ **

Gordon lightly leaned on Benrey, staring off into the darkness.

Benrey tensed.

**_Tracing his face_ **

Benrey slowly wrapped his arms around Gordon, hugging him.

Gordon hugged back.

**_But strangely he feels at home in this place_ **

Maybe this won't be so bad alone...

**Author's Note:**

> I will happily take any criticism for how I write. I know it's kinda messy and probably doesn't make a whole lotta sense, not to mention it doesn't have a lot of descriptive words


End file.
